


Destiny-You always meet twice

by Awesome22



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome22/pseuds/Awesome22
Summary: Eine Reise. Ein Aufeinandertreffen. Bis hier hin nichts merkwürdiges doch das Schicksal hat manchmal anderes vorgesehen. Und der Satz: Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben, hat eine tiefere Bedeutung, als man meinen kann.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/gifts).



Prolog

 

Urlaub ist etwas das man sich zeitlich und finanziell leisten können muss, insbesondere wenn das Urlaubsziel am anderen Ende der Welt liegt. Der Flug muss bezahlbar sein, ebenso das Hotel und auch die Verpflegung, wozu gibt es also komplett Angebote von Reisebüros? Ganz genau damit sich auch ein Durchschnittsverdiener mal 12 Tage Urlaub gönnen kann, ohne ein halbes Vermögen ausgeben zu müssen. Allerdings sah das für Sami nochmal anders aus. Mit seinem Gehalt kam er zwar gut über die Runden, aber ein Japan Kurzurlaub war da nicht drin. Dabei hatte er sich genau den schon seit er klein war gewünscht. In Erfüllung ging er jedoch nie. Bis der Kanadier Post vom Notar erhielt, in dem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass er als letzter Angehöriger das kleine Vermögen von seiner ihm vorher unbekannten Großtante geerbt hatte. Dieses nutzte er in erster Linie erst mal dafür die Beerdigung seiner Großtante zu bezahlen, auch wenn er sie nicht gekannt hatte. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich, dass er ihr wenigstens so zeigen konnte, wie dankbar er dafür war. Nachdem alles mit der Beerdigung geregelt war, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, die Städtereise nach Japan zu buchen um diesen Traum von seiner Bucket-List streichen konnte. 12 Tage Japan angefangen mit Tokio angeschlossen daran Osaka und als Abschluss schließlich Kyòto jeweils mit 4 Tagen Aufenthalt. 11 Tage waren davon bereits vergangen, als sich Samis Leben ändern sollte…

 

Die Sonne schien auf die helle Haut des Kanadiers, während dieser seine letzten Stunden in der ehemaligen japanischen Hauptstadt verbrachte. Das dunkelblaue T-Shirt das er trug, ließ Samis Haut noch etwas heller wirken als sie tatsächlich war, grade in der Mittagssonne. Der Rothaarige genoss die Wärme die, die Sonnenstrahlen erzeugten und schlenderte sich neugierig umsehend durch die Menschenmasse der Innenstadt. Japan war ein Traum, noch viel schöner und vielseitiger als er es erwartet hatte, der  Shintō-Schrein und der Tempel in Osaka waren dem jungen Mann besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben. Er musste die Bilder die gemacht hatte unbedingt Kevin und Becky zeigen wenn er wieder zu Hause war. Wobei wenn er sich nicht verguckt hatte, hatte er während der letzten 11 Tage knapp 2.000 Bilder gemacht. Eine Menge Bilder und zu allem könnte er etwas sagen. Sami blieb an einem kleinen Restaurant stehen. Das Frühstück war schon etwas her und eigentlich wollte er noch nicht zurück ins Hotel, dazu war er viel zu begierig darauf diesen langersehnten Traum gänzlich auszukosten. Rumsitzen war sowieso nicht seine Art. Trotzdem hatte er Hunger und bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte konnte er auch eine Kleinigkeit essen. Die sprachliche Differenz bekam er schon überwunden. Zwar konnte der Kanadier ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln, zum Essen bestellen würde es leider nicht reichen, zu Not würde er sich halt mit Händen und Füßen erklären. Das konnte ihm schließlich niemand krumm nehmen, immerhin war er Tourist.

 

Lächelnd betrat er das kleine Lokal und ließ sich an einem der Tische nieder und suchte nach seinem Reiseführer mit dem er zumindest ein bisschen kommunizieren konnte. Zwar konnten viele Japaner auch Englisch, doch so ganz selbstverständlich war es zumindest bei den Älteren nicht. Sami hatte jedoch Glück, eine recht junge Dame kam um ihm gleich eine zweisprachige Karte zu bringen. Somit war das bestellen von Essen und Getränk ein leichtes und Sami konnte sich zurück lehnen und den Blick aus dem Fenster genießen. Er beobachtete die vielen Menschen und lächelte vor sich hin, während er an sein Zuhause dachte. Am Freitag würde er wieder in Montreal sein und dann noch das Wochenende haben, bevor er zurück in den Alltag musste. Vielleicht schau ich auch Samstag schon im Jugendhaus vorbei und schau nach was alles passiert ist während ich weg war, überlegte er und kramte schließlich sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Die Kamera hatte er im Hotel gelassen um zumindest den letzten Tag nicht immer durch eine Linse zusehen. Allerdings, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen ein Selfie zu machen und in die WhatsApp-Gruppe vom Jugendtreff zu schicken. Antworten würde er erst heute Abend erwarten, immerhin waren es 10h Zeitunterschied und bei den anderen war es somit erst 3 Uhr am Morgen. Sami freute sich schon darauf die Gruppe wiederzusehen. Seine Arbeit im Sportstudio als Trainer sorgte zwar dafür, dass er alle Rechnungen begleichen konnte, die restliche Zeit verbrachte er damit das Jugendhaus zu unterstützen in dem er selbst früher so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Der Job, der ihm das Gefühl von Erfüllung gab, anderen Leuten- ins besondere den Jugendlichen- die Perspektiven auf zu zeigen die ihm selbst gegeben wurde. Grade dann wenn die eigenen Eltern nicht sonderlich hilfreich dabei sind, wenn man seine Zukunft planen möchte.

 

Dem Selfie folgte schließlich noch ein Bild von seinem Mittagessen, als dieses endlich vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Das Handy fand dann seinen Weg zurück in die Hosentasche, sodass der Kanadier sich seinem knurrenden Magen widmen konnte. Gute 40min später hatte Sami schließlich auch schon die Rechnung bezahlt und verließ das Restaurant mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Den letzten Tag wollte er es sich noch mal so richtig gute gehen lassen, wann würde er sich schon wieder so viel Zeit nehmen können um Japan zu besichtigen? Es zog ihn also weiter in die Einkaufsmeile um noch die letzten Souvenirs zu kaufen. Er hatte versucht an alle zu denken, aber das meiste war irgend so ein Touristenzeug wie Schlüsselanhänger, Essstäbchen oder ähnliches. Sami betrat das gut klimatisierte Einkaufszentrum und sah sich orientierungssuchend um, als das passierte was er eigentlich nicht hatte mitbekommen wollen. Die Erde unter seinen Füßen begann zu wackeln und zu beben und das erste was ihn durchflutete war Panik. Es krachte um ihn herum, als Regale umfielen und Porzellan zerbrach. Die Sicherheitseinweisung des Reiseanbieters zum Verhalten bei einem Erdbeben war aus seinem Kopf gefegt, obwohl er wusste dass es da etwas gab. Die Leute um ihn herum, waren schneller unterwegs und brachten sich wie selbstverständlich in entsprechende Schutzbereiche. Bevor Sami auch nur richtig reagieren konnte, wurde er einfach von einem Unbekannten mit gezogen. Grade rechtzeitig, denn eine nahestehende Wand stürzte in sich zusammen und hätte den Kanadier getroffen. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und die Angst die ihn gepackt hatte wurde von dem ausgestoßenen Adrenalin noch verstärkt.

 

Ihm blieb kaum Zeit zu realisieren was passiert war, da hörte das Beben auch schon wieder auf. Sein Blick welcher noch an der Stelle hing, an der er gestanden hatte, flog zur Seite und traf auf braune ruhige Augen. Der Mann der ihn mit gezogen hatte, der ihm eigentlich das Leben gerettet hatte mehr oder weniger, war mehr als eindeutig Japaner und in dem Bruchteil der Sekunde wie der Rothaarige den Unbekannten musterte, fiel ihm deutlich die ungewöhnliche Frisur auf, welche aus einem Undercut bestand, wobei die üblichen schwarzen Haare, die jedoch eine ungewöhnliche Länge aufweisen mussten in einem Dutt verschwanden. Der Fremde sprach etwas auf Japanisch, nickte und verschwand dann zwischen den anderen Menschen. Dem Kanadier blieb keine Chance sich zu fangen oder ein „Danke“ zu formulieren. Perplex und noch immer mit wild schlagendem Herzen wegen der Aufregung, stand Sami in dem Türrahmen eines Geschäfts und versuchte gänzlich zu begreifen was eigentlich passiert war. Das geschah allerdings erst als er zurück in seinem Hotelzimmer war und die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. So hatte er sich das alles nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt gehabt, wie sein Urlaub enden sollte. Er erfuhr, dass es nur ein leichtes Erdbeben gewesen war und die Schäden sich auch gering hielten. Es wurmte ihn jedoch das er sich nicht hatte bedanken können, immerhin hatte der fremde Mann ihn vor schlimmeren Verletzungen bewahrt. Sami legte sich auf den Rücken und sah hinauf zur Decke und er seufzte schwer.


	2. Kapitel 1

6 Monate später

 

„Na los, die letzten 2 Minuten! Nochmal Zähne zusammen beißen!“ Samis Stimme war laut, er musste einerseits gegen die Musik im Studio ankommen, andererseits motivierte es deutlich mehr wenn er den fordernden lauten Ton seinen Kunden gegenüber anschlug. Hier sollte schließlich etwas erreicht werden. Grade wenn er Kunden hatte die am Anfang standen und meistens erst mal ihre Kondition aufbauen müssen, braucht es die richtige Motivation.

Schweres erschöpftes Keuchen war die Antwort von dem Mann Mitte 40 und kaum waren die 2 Minuten um, hielt er auch sofort in seiner Tätigkeit auf dem Spinning-Rad inne. Sami lächelte ihn an klopfte dem etwas älteren Mann auf die Schulter. „Mach ne Pause und trink was. Für heute sind wir fertig“, teilte er ihm mit und ließ den Blick durch den großen Raum gleiten. Die Uhr zeigte, dass die Trainingsstunde vorbei war und Sami wandte sich wieder seinem Kunden zu. „Wir sehen uns übermorgen, Ted, dann geht’s weiter.“ Er verabschiedete sich kurz ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum machte. Bis der nächste Kurs anfing hatte er noch 20min Zeit selbst was zu trinken und das verpasste Mittagessen nachzuholen.

 

Seit einem halben Jahr war er wieder in seinem Alltag gefangen, die Arbeit im Fitnessstudio und an jedem 2. Tag noch im Jugendhaus ehrenamtlich, Rechnungen bezahlen, Freunde treffen, essen, schlafen und Sport. Sami hielt an seinem Spind und suchte dort seine Lunchbox raus. Seit dem Japanurlaub hatte er immer wieder an den Japaner denken müssen, der ihn bei dem Erdbeben gerettet hatte. Der Rothaarige sank auf die kleine Couch im Aufenthaltsraum und biss in sein Käsebrot. >>Er wollte offenbar kein Danke, mach dir doch nicht weiter diesen Kopf deswegen<<, wiederholten sich die Worte seines besten Freundes Kevin. Klar hatte er recht, aber es störte Sami trotzdem, ebenso die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück kam. Verdammt der Typ hat sich einfach verzogen und die Chance ihn jemals wiederzusehen war gleich null. Besser ich lass es endlich so stehen, ändern kann ich es ja auch nicht, dachte er bei sich und schob jeden Gedanken zur Seite als sein Kollege in den Raum kam. Sami sah Jared sofort an, wie genervt dieser war und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Jared blieb vor dem Wasserspender stehen und füllte seine Flasche auf. „Immer nur Ärger mit den Leuten“, brummte der Ältere und grummelte leise etwas hinzu. „Was los, Jared? Die Neukunden wieder so neunmalklug das sie alles besser wissen?“, fragte der Rothaarige und biss wieder von seinem Brot ab.

 

Jared strich sich durch die Haare und drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren herum. Die breiten Schultern waren durchtrainiert und man merkte ihm deutlich seine Erfahrungen im Hockey an. Sami sah gegenüber Jared viel schmaler aus, auch wenn er gut trainiert war, schließlich musste man als gute Beispiel voran gehen. „Frag lieber nicht, benutzt die Geräte falsch und beschwert sich dann wegen Schmerzen.“ Sowas passierte immer wieder mal und Sami war froh das er bisher nur einmal so einen Kunden betreuen musste, denn selbst ihn denn Sunnyboy des Studios war es irgendwann schwer gefallen freundlich zu bleiben. Dabei mochte er es nicht mal seine Zeit mit negativen zu verbringen, dafür war ihm sein Leben einfach zu Schade, das schöne und angenehme hatte viel mehr Zeit verdient. „Er wird schon verstehen, dass er mal besser zuhören sollte, kennst das doch spätestens nach 2 Wochen hat er es begriffen und du hast deine Ruhe“, munterte er ihn auf, „Ich geh Morgen mit Kev und Becks in die Eishalle, komm doch einfach mit, je mehr desto besser“, schlug er dann einfach vor um seinen Kollegen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Eislaufen war da immer das beste Mittel für und es ließ den Dunkelhaarigen immerhin grinsen. „Würd ja gerne aber der Tag ist schon verplant, Mary hat uns bei ihren Eltern angekündigt, da kann ich schlecht einfach verschwinden“, lehnte Jared jedoch ab und trank einen Schluck aus der nun vollen Flasche.

 

Sami schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter und lachte leicht. „Klingt doch nach viel Spaß, Kaffee und Kuchen, wir nehm dich einfach das nächste Mal mit und Mary kann sich dann auch anschließen“, plante der Jüngere schon weiter und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. 10min hatte er noch zum Entspannen und die wollte er jetzt nutzen. „Ich red einfach mal mit ihr, wir finden da schon mal Zeit für“ Jared schraubte die Flasche zu und sah zur Uhr. „ich muss wieder raus, mein nächster Kurs kommt in 5min und ich muss die Langhanteln noch anpassen.“ Sami nickte ihm zu und sah seinem Kollegen noch hinterher wie dieser aus dem Pausenraum verschwand, dann war es wieder annähernd still im Raum. Lediglich die Musik von draußen war leise zu hören und der junge Kanadier schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen.

 

Um 19 Uhr ließ Sami das Fitnessstudio hinter sich. Er hatte an das Ende seiner Schicht noch ein eigenes kleines Training dran gehangen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine heiße Dusche und einen gemütlichen Abend auf der Couch. Zu Fuß legte er den Weg zur Bushaltestelle zurück, gut eingepackt in der Winterjacke, da es bereits wieder Minus Temperaturen hatte. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinem Gewicht und der junge Mann genoss es einfach. Es gab nichts Schöneres als Schnee, besonders wenn es draußen bereits dunkel war und das Weiß jeden noch so schwachen Lichtstrahl reflektierte und es Heller schien als es in Wirklichkeit war. Sein Atem war deutlich sichtbar in der kalten Luft, während er mit geschulterter Sporttasche die Haltestelle erreichte. Es war noch immer ein reges Treiben auf den Straßen der Großstadt und man merkte das Weihnachten kurz bevor stand. Da Sami jedoch kein Weihnachten feierte, hieß es für ihn einfach nur Urlaub. Zumindest über die Feiertage. Kevin hatte ihn zwar wie jedes Jahr eingeladen, es mit ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen, aber er wollte sich nicht alle 3 Tage aufdrängen.

 

Der Bus kam und Sami stieg ein, zahlte das Ticket und ließ sich recht weit hinten auf einem der Sitze nieder. Die Tasche stellte er zwischen seine Beine und erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück. Wenigstens war morgen Samstag und er könnte etwas ausschlafen bevor er mit seinen Freunden in die Eishalle ging. Der Rothaarige lehnte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster, er müsste noch 5 Stationen abwarten bis er aussteigen musste, seine Kopfhörer hatte er heute Morgen zu Hause vergessen, also fiel Musik hören auch weg. Da konnte er auch draußen den Verkehr und die Leute beobachten. Der Bus hielt immer wieder kurz an und gab Sami Zeit sich etwas genauer umzusehen. Plötzlich fiel ihm jemand ins Auge, er konnte sich auch Irren, aber war da nicht der Japaner gewesen? Sami war wieder Hellwach, doch der Bus war wieder angefahren und so ganz sicher war er sich auch nicht. Aber das war sein Gesicht, dachte er sich und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Der Undercut mit dem Dutt, er zweifelte grade etwas an sich selbst. Was sollte der Mann in Kanada machen und dann ausgerechnet in Montreal? Der Kanadier fuhr sich durchs Gesicht und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Bart. Das hatte er sich eingebildet weil er Müde war, zumindest glaubt er das. Was sollte auch anderes möglich sein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday <3


	3. Kapitel 2

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Ich hab den Typen gesehen der mir in Japan geholfen hat nicht erschlagen zu werden“, wiederholte Sami nun schon zum 3. Mal, aber sein bester Freund sah ihn noch immer mit großer Skepsis an. Den ganzen restlichen Abend hatte es Sami nicht mehr los gelassen was er geglaubt hatte gesehen zu haben und irgendwann war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen das er ihn wirklich gesehen hatte. Warum auch immer er hier in Montreal war, der Kanadier würde ihn suchen und sich endlich bei ihm bedanken. Kevin sah das jedoch ganz anders. Sie waren grade auf dem Weg zur Eishalle, Kev hatte ihn abgeholt, da Sami kein Auto hatte. „Was soll der Typ denn bitte hier machen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gleich null. Du warst nur müde und hast irgendeinen X-beliebigen Japaner gesehen und gedacht: Hey den kenn ich“ der Braunhaarige sah zu ihm, während er auf das Grün der Ampel wartete. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen was er von dem ganzen hielt, insbesondere das Sami überlegte nach ihm zu suchen.

 

Der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen, klar dass Kevin das so sah, immerhin war es logisch betrachtet auch richtig, aber es wollte ihn einfach nicht los lassen, dass der Mann wirklich hier war. Das es Schicksal war und das er halt doch seine Möglichkeit bekommen sollte sich zu bedanken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es war“, widersprach er ihm, stolz wie der gebürtige Syrer war und Kevin kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug um zu wissen dass er ihn von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen konnte. Es bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er es nicht weiter versuchen würde an Samis Vernunft zu appellieren. „Denk bloß nicht, ich würde mich nicht selbst bei dem Kerl bedanken wollen, aber das ist Irrsinn. Selbst wenn er hier sein sollte, Montreal ist groß und hier leben ne Millionen Leute.“ Der Ältere fuhr wieder an, als die Ampel auf Grün schaltete und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr. Sami wusste wie gering seine Chancen standen, aber er wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben.

 

Als sie an der Eishalle ankamen war Becky schon dort und begrüßte die beiden Männer mit einer Umarmung. Der Parkplatz war voll mit Leuten, die die gleiche Idee hatten wie die drei und so mussten sich die Freunde in der Schlange einreihen und warten. Dabei ließ es Kevin nicht aus Becky in Samis Vorhaben einzuweihen, in der Hoffnung das sie auf seiner Seite stand und ihm helfen würde dem Rothaarigen das ganze auszureden. Es lief jedoch ganz anders. „Sag du ihm, dass es Irrsinn ist, auf mich hört er nicht. Was soll denn daraus werden? Du suchst und suchst und findest ihn dann doch nicht, da kannst du deine Zeit sinnvoller nutzen“ Sami verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht wusste wie gering seine Chancen standen und allein der Gedanke frustrierte ihn schon, aber er wollte nicht einfach aufgeben ohne angefangen zu haben. „Wenn es ihm wichtig ist, sollte er es machen. Der Mann hat ihn vor Verletzungen bewahrt und ist dann verschwunden.“, Becky sah zu ihrem Kumpel und lächelte. „Auf meine Unterstützung kannst du setzen.“ Kevin stöhnte entnervt auf, war er der einzige der das realistisch sah? Sami brachte die Aussage jedoch ein großes Lächeln auf die Lippen und er umarmte die junge Frau stürmisch, hob sie hoch und drehte sich einmal mit ihr. Die Leute sahen zu ihnen, aber er musste einfach zeigen wie sehr er sich freute.

 

Er ließ Becky wieder runter, nicht ohne ihr vorher noch einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Danke“ Es erleichterte und freute ihn dass seine beste Freundin ihm helfen würde und die Hoffnung das es doch klappen könnte feuerte sein sowieso schon lebhaftes Wesen noch etwas an. Am liebsten würde er sofort los gehen und suchen.  Sami und Becky sahen erwartungsvoll zu Kevin, der nach einem Augenblick schließlich auch einknickte. „Ich helf dir auch, aber es ändert nichts an meiner Meinung.“, stellte er sofort klar, als er von dem Jüngeren in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Brüderlich klopfte er ihm auf den Rücken. „Ist ja gut, bleib uns nur auf dem Boden, Sunnyboy“, lachte er leise und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf.  Kevin konnte Sami nicht einfach hängen lassen, immerhin war es dem so immens wichtig und vielleicht musste er die Erfahrung einfach machen.

 

Sie bezahlten den Eintritt und gingen in die Umkleiden um sich die Schlittschuhe anzuziehen und die anderen Sachen in einem Spind zu verstauen. Endlich auf dem Eis, war jedem deutlich anzumerken, dass sie Spaß hatten. Sie drehten zusammen Runde um Runde, zwischen den anderen Menschen hindurch. Sie lachten und Ärgerten sich, was in einer Verfolgungsjagt zwischen Sami und Kevin endete, bei der es beide schließlich aufs Eis beförderte, da sie in einander fuhren. Lachend mit dem Kopf schüttelnd kam Becky auf die beiden Männer zu. „Bis einer weint“ Sie half erst Sami und dann Kevin hoch. Kevin klopfte dem verfolgten Sami auf die Schulter. „Soll ich dir schon mal die Taschentücher bringen?“, ärgerte er ihn und grinste wieder ehe er etwas auf Abstand ging. „Für dich selbst“, erwiderte Sami nur und lachte ausgelassen. „Du rennst ja vor mir weg, Kev.“ Sami sah zur Becky und nickt dann zu Kevin, ein stilles abkommen. Kevin verdrehte daraufhin nur leicht die Augen und mit einem gemurmelten „Super“ machte er sich aus dem Staub, weg von Sami und Becky die ihm sofort folgten. Für diesen Augenblick dachte der Rothaarige nicht an sein Vorhaben, lieber genoss er die Zeit mit den beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben, neben seinen Eltern.

 

Nach einer guten Stunde verließen sie die Eisfläche und setzten sich in das hauseigene Restaurant der Halle. Die Getränke standen bereits vor ihnen und das Essen war bestellt. Es war warm und da sie einen Tisch am Rand hatten, konnten sie runter auf die Eisfläche blicken. „Also gut Sunnyboy, wie hast du dir das ganze denn vorgestellt? Wie willst du Mr. Unbekannt finden?“, stellte Kevin schließlich die entscheidende Frage. Darüber hatte sich Sami schon gestern Abend Gedanken gemacht, aber ein Plan war dabei noch nicht entstanden. „Einfach drauf los laufen und hoffen nochmal Glück zu haben, fällt raus, das dauert zu lange. Aber ich wollt erst mal da suchen wo ich ihn gesehen hab.“ In Samis Ohren klang das ganze ziemlich logisch, vielleicht kam er dort nochmal vorbei. „Du könntest Zettel aufhängen“, schlug Becky vor, nahm den Strohhalm zwischen die Lippen und blickte erst Sami dann Kevin fragend an. Sami nickte langsam. „Das könnte funktionieren, am besten dort wo ich ihn gesehen habe.“, ergänzte er und begann schon den Text für die Zettel zu entwerfen.  Die Idee war super, denn so konnte ihn der Unbekannte kontaktieren und Sami müsste nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. „Wenn er denn die Zettel sieht und auch liest“, wandte Kevin ein. Er wollte einfach verhindern das Sami hinterher zu sehr enttäuscht war. Das kam bei dem Rothaarigen jedoch etwas anders an. „Hast du denn ne bessere Idee?“, fragte er den Dunkelhaarigen und sah ihn neugierig an. Kevin setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, doch Becky fiel ihm ins Wort. „Einen anderen Vorschlag als es sein zu lassen“, sie hatte dem Älteren angesehen was er sagten wollte und als Kevin den Mund schloss und den Kopf schüttelte sah sie sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. „Und wenn er nur zu Besuch ist und in 2 Tagen wieder verschwunden ist?“, Kevin konnte es nicht lassen, da waren ihm einfach zu viele unbekannte Variablen von denen sie keine Ahnung hatten wie sie lauteten. Sami sah seinen besten Freund mit einem Lächeln an. „Dann werde ich mich beeilen müssen.“

 

Nach dem Essen und einer ausführlicheren Planung als den Abend zuvor lehnte sich Sami zurück und sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Dann werd ich mich beeilen die Zettel fertig zu machen und dann treffen wir uns an der Haltestelle.“ In der letzten Stunde hatten sie sich überlegt wie Sami das mit den Zetteln am besten machen konnte, was er drauf schreiben sollte und wo sie sie aufhängen wollten. Kevin hatte es aufgegeben die beiden von der logischen Seite zu überzeugen, allerdings würde er sich ein: Hab ichs doch gesagt, nicht verkneifen sollte es soweit sein. Der Kellner kam und sie bezahlten ihr Essen. Sie würden sich um 15 Uhr wieder treffen und bis dahin wollte Sami die Zettel fertig haben, also hatte er gute 1 ½ Stunden. Es würde noch ein verdammt interessanter Samstag werden, da war sich der rothaarige Kanadier sicher. Nervosität ließ ihn noch etwas unruhiger werden und es fiel ihm schwer still zu sitzen. Er wollte sofort raus und nach dem Japaner suchen, doch sie hatten einen Plan und den wollte er auch versuchen einzuhalten. Kevin hielt den Wagen bei Samis Wohnung und zusammen stiegen sie aus. „Karina hat gefragt ob du nicht doch die ganzen Feiertage vorbei kommen willst. Du gehörst eh zur Familie Sami.“ „Ich bleib bei dem einen Tag wie jedes Jahr.“, erwiderte der Jüngere nur wie immer und lächelte. Wobei er für die beiden Kleinen noch Geschenke kaufen musste, wie ihm in dem Moment wieder einfiel. Besser er schrieb sich das auf, grade würde alles andere wieder aus seinem Kopf verschwinden.


	4. Kapitel 3

In seiner Wohnung machte sich Sami nicht mal die Mühe Schuhe auszuziehen, er musste er noch Putzen, sondern setzte sich sofort an seinen PC. Kevin machte es sich auf der Couch bequem und hatte sich die Cola aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Kaum war der Home-Desktop zusehen und das Textprogramm geöffnet, flogen Samis Finger über die Tasten. Er wusste schon was er schreiben wollte und hoffte wirklich, dass der Japaner den Zettel lesen würde. Der Text war also schnell geschrieben, doch er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden welche Kontaktmöglichkeit er angeben wollte. Seine Handynummer wollte er nicht einfach öffentlich machen, hinterher hatte er nur Probleme deswegen. „Erstell doch einfach ne neue E-Mail und gib die an, wenn es nichts bringt kannst du sie wieder löschen“, warf Kevin schließlich in den Raum, der die ganze Zeit den Bildschirm beobachtet hatte. Gesagt getan und es dauerte nicht lang da spuckte der Drucker die ersten 100 Seiten aus. Entspannt lehnte sich Sami zurück und dreht sich mit dem Stuhl zur Couch. „Hat sich Becks schon gemeldet?“, fragend sah er den Braunhaarigen an. Diese wollte schließlich die Sachen zum Aufhängen besorgen damit sie los legen konnten. Kaum hatte Sami gefragt klingelte sein Handy und grinsend nahm er das Gespräch entgegen. „Wir haben grad von dir geredet Becks. Also wie siehts aus?“ Unter Kevins Blick drehte er sich mit dem Stuhl hin und her, während er Becky zuhörte. „Bin ich denn immer Mittelpunkt eurer Welt, Jungs?“, scherzte Becky auf der anderen Seite und lachte leise. „Ich hab soweit alles, was ist mit euch?“ Sami verdrehte grinsend die Augen und blickt zu dem Drucker. „100 Zettel sind auf dem Weg aus dem Drucker, die sollten erst mal reichen oder was meinst du?“ „Sollte ausreichend sein, zumindest für die 6 Straßen, die wir abdecken wollen, rund um die Haltestelle.“ Sami blickte zu seinem besten Freund, ihre Blicke begegneten sich und er nickte Kevin zu. „Wir machen uns auf den Weg, sobald der Drucker fertig ist, bis Gleich Becks.“ 

Als Kevin und Sami an der Bushaltestelle ankamen, wartete Becky bereits wieder, neben sich zwei Tüten stehen. „Wir wollen nur ein paar Zettel aufhängen Becky, nicht die Wände tapezieren“, brummte Kevin nach einem kurzen Blick in die Tüten, fing sich dafür aber einen säuerlichen Blick seitens der Rothaarigen ein. Der ganze Aufwand den die beiden da veranstalteten, empfand Kevin weiterhin als unnötig, die Chancen waren gleich null. Der jüngere ließ sich seine gute Laune jedoch nicht nehmen, war Kevin doch immer schon eher der logischere Kerl von ihnen. Die kleine Stimme in Samis Kopf, welche seinem besten Freund jedoch zu stimmte, verdrängte und ignorierte er so gut es ging. Er würde den Japaner finden. Mit diesem Gedanken hängte er den ersten Zettel bei der Haltestelle auf. Sie teilten Zettel und Leim unter einander auf und trennten sich, sodass jeder in eine andere Richtung verschwand. Es herrschten durchschnittliche -3°C das machte es nicht leichter die Zettel auf zuhängen, grade mal einigermaßen trockene Stellen zu finden war schwer genug. Alle 20 Meter hang Sami einen Zettel auf, so dass niemand ihn übersehen konnte und so schrumpfte der Berg in seiner Hand mit jeder Straße, die er abging bis er den Letzten an eine Mauer klebte. Zufrieden lächelnd ging er einen Schritt zurück und nickt mehrmals. 

Abwarten hatte nie zu Samis stärken gezählt, doch etwas anderes blieb ihm nun nicht. Er sah die Straße rauf und runter mit der leisen Hoffnung den Japaner zu sehen und dem warten zu entkommen, aber das Glück hatte er nicht. Was erwartete er auch? Die Antwort war einfach: Sami wartete auf ein Wunder. Die Vibration seines Handys ließ ihn leise seufzen. Er zog das kleine Gerät aus seine Hosentasche, die Nachricht war uninteressant, irgendeine Werbung von Treppenliften, es schockte ihn eher wie spät es schon war. „Fuck…“, murmelte er leise, seit einer halben Stunde wurde er im Jugendhaus erwartet und unpünktlich war Sami nur in Ausnahmefällen, so war er einfach nicht erzogen worden. Schnell schrieb er Kevin, dass er sich heute Abend melden würde und jetzt im Jugendhaus wäre. Noch während er schrieb setzte er sich in Bewegung und ließ das Handy schließlich in der Tasche verschwinden. Die ganze Suchaktion hatte ihn völlig durch einander gebracht. Ein Lächeln trat auf Samis Lippen. Der Japaner brachte ihn ohne dessen Anwesenheit komplett aus dem Konzept. Dass ein einziger Mensch dazu fähig war, hätte der Kanadier nie gedacht. Dabei ging das schon so lange, die ersten Wochen nach seinem Urlaub und dieser Begegnung hatte er immer wieder davon geträumt. Könnte schwören das er die Berührung am Arm spürte wenn er aufwachte und immer wieder der Blick dieser ruhigen braunen Augen. Das war schließlich weniger geworden, aber seit gestern, seit er glaubte ihn gesehen zu haben, da war dieser Mensch wieder so präsent in seinem Kopf, das es fast schon unheimlich wurde. Er wollte ihn finden und sich endlich bei ihm bedanken, dieses Kapitel abschließen.

Es war laut im Aufenthaltsraum des Jugendhauses es lief Musik und die Jungs grölten bei jedem Tor das sie beim Tisch-Hockey machten. Sami saß zusammen mit Tess und ein paar der Jüngeren am Tisch und verlor nun schon wiederholten Mal beim Kartenspiel. „Du bist gar nicht bei der Sache Sami“, beschwerte sich Tess. Die 16 Jährige sammelte die Karten zusammen und begann zu mischen. „Sorry, Tess ich bin etwas in Gedanken“, entschuldigte sich der Ältere und holte schon zum x-mal sein Handy raus um nach eventuellen E-Mails zu sehen. „Du meinst du denkst an Jemanden“, grinst sie und erntete einen verwirrten Blick seitens Sami. „Ach komm schon Sami, wer ist es? Du starrst alle 5min aufs dein Handy als hinge dein Leben davon ab.“ War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Er zog seine Cola zu sich und setzte die Flasche an um einen Schluck zu trinken ehe er antwortete. Die Jugendliche hatte eine gute Auffassungsgabe, ein Grund warum sie gerne zur Polizei wollte, ihre Eltern unterstützten sie dabei jedoch weniger, deswegen tat es Sami. „Ich hab euch doch erzählt dass mir jemand in Japan das Leben gerettet hat“, fing er an und legte sein Handy auf den Tisch vor sich. „Gestern hab ich ihn hier gesehen in Montreal. Der Kerl war so schnell abgehauen das ich mich nicht bedanken konnte und jetzt könnte ich das vielleicht endlich tun.“ Tess blinzelte. „Hier in Montreal? Das muss Schicksal sein“, strahlte sie und Sami konnte nicht anders als ein Lächeln zu erwidern. Wenn es Schicksal war, dann würde er ihn auch finden, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Sein Handy vibrierte auf dem Holz und sofort hatte er dieses in der Hand. Tess kicherte und packte die Karten weg. „Ist er es?“, fragte sie neugierig und beobachtete Samis Reaktion. Dieser schüttelte enttäuschte den Kopf: „War nur ein Arbeitskollege.“


	5. Kapitel 4

Die Tage vergingen und weder Sonntag noch Montag oder Dienstag bekam Sami eine Nachricht. Zumindest keine von dem Japaner. Alle möglichen Leute schrieben ihm, aber es viel Sami leicht die falschen Nachrichten aus zu sortieren, denn niemand konnte ihm den Namen von dem Einkaufszentrum nennen in dem sie sich begegnet waren. Für heute hatte sich Sami Urlaub genommen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen und warten, er musste selbst raus und suchen. Ganz egal wie gering die Chance war, sie sank ja sowieso mit jedem Tag der verstrich. Es schneite ausnahmsweise mal nicht, stattdessen schien die Sonne, als der junge Kanadier seine Wohnung verließ und sich auf den Weg machte. Seine Hände steckten in Handschuhen und die dicke Jacke hielt die -1°C von seinem Körper fern. Ein ganz normaler Tag also und doch bedeutete er Sami verdammt viel. Er musste endlich Fortschritte machen bei der Suche und das er die letzten beiden Tage nicht durch die Straßen gelaufen war, war lediglich der Tatsache zu verdanken das er arbeiten musste und sein Chef ihm erst für Mittwoch den Urlaub genehmigt hatte. Dabei machte ihn dieses Warten einfach Wahnsinnig. Er lag nachts stundenlang wach und überlegte was wäre wenn die Suche nichts ergab. Wenn der Japaner nie hier gewesen war und Kevin recht gehabt hatte. Es war ein auf und ab seiner Gedanken und Gefühle und es machte ihn einfach fertig.

 

Sami lief den geräumten Gehweg entlang, Jeder der ihm entgegen kam, wurde genau unter die Lupe genommen. Es ließ ihn einfach nicht los, dass er den Fremden heute finden wollte. Warum spielte das Schicksal so mit ihm? Erst sieht er ihn hier in Montreal und dann konnte er ihn nicht finden? Hatte er nicht immer nach den richtigen Grundsätzen gelebt? Grundsätze die sein Leben ausfüllten. Grundsätze die er liebte. Sami rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und kratzte sich leicht am Backenbart. Er fing schon wieder an zu grübeln, wenn das so weiter ging könnte er nächste Woche schon wieder Urlaub einreichen. Das ganze laugte ihn aus, was einfach nicht gesund war. Aufgeben war aber nach wie vor keine Option.  Seine Suche führte ihn in die Fußgängerzone, dort rechnete er sich die größten Chancen aus, denn die Zettel hatten ihren Zweck nicht erfüllt bisher. Vielleicht einfach der falsche Platz und der Japaner war nur einmal dort durch Zufall. Ein bisschen Zufall zu viel, aber eine andere Erklärung wollte er einfach nicht wahrhaben. Sami richtet seine Gedanken wieder auf sein Ziel, die inneren aufkommenden Zweifel schob er weg von sich.

 

Es war faszinierend was ihm alles auffiel, während er aufmerksam durch die Fußgängerzone ging. Kleinigkeiten denen er sonst keine Beachtung schenkte, weil er es zu eilig hatte irgendwo hin zu kommen. Die ganzen verschiedenen Menschen, die ihre Erledigungen machten und die letzten Geschenke für Weihnachten in großen Tüten aus den Läden schleppten. Besonders ins Auge fiel Ihm ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht 4 oder 5 Jahre alt, welcher sich weinend protestierend vor dem Schaufenster eines Spielzeuggeschäfts auf den Boden hat fallen lassen. Seine Mutter hielt das weinende Kind immer noch an der Hand fest und versuchte ihm offenbar zu erklären, dass er sein Spielzeug jetzt nicht bekommen würde. Sami blieb stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen von der anderen Seite aus. Er konnte trotz der kleinen Entfernung die leichte Scham und Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau sehen, die versuchte ihren Sohn vom kalten Boden hoch zu bekommen. Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken, allerdings galten sie nicht dem Japaner, ausnahmsweise nicht, sondern den sich immer wiederholenden Gesprächen mit seiner Mutter. Seit Kevin und Karinas Hochzeit, lag sie ihm ständig in den Ohren mit Frau und Kindern. Ihr Lieblings-Argument: „Du wirst auch nicht Jünger“ Nein das wurde er nicht, aber mit 26 war er einfach noch jung genug um die richtige Frau zu finden mit der er sein Leben teilen wollte und eine Familie gründen. Die größte Sorge seiner Mutter war, dass er mal alleine wäre. Dabei konnte Sami sie mehr als beruhigen, immerhin war er gerne unter Menschen und es war einfach nur eine Frage der Zeit wann die Richtige dabei war. Die zwei Beziehungen, die er gehabt hatte, haben auch nicht sehr lange gehalten. Seine erste Highschoolliebe hatte zwei Schuljahre gehalten, ehe sie ihn wegen einem anderen aus dem Hockeyteam verlassen hatte. Das hatte ihm damals wirklich das Herz gebrochen, so wie es einfach bei den Jugendlieben war.

 

Seine letzte Beziehung war noch gar nicht lange her, vor knapp 1 ½ Jahren hatten er und Sarah sich im Guten getrennt. Eigentlich ein Wunder, wenn er so drüber nach dachte wie viel sie sich eigentlich gestritten hatten. Die ganze Beziehung war allerdings ziemlich überstürzt gewesen und nach 2 Monaten schon zusammen zu ziehen, auch nicht die beste Idee, aber es hatte ihnen beiden einfach gezeigt da sie nicht zusammen passten. Es konnten wirklich Kleinigkeiten sein die eine Beziehung beenden konnten, denn die häuften sich schneller als man gucken konnte, sollte die Beziehung eh schon auf wackligen Beinen stehen. Natürlich gab es auch Paare bei denen passte es vom ersten Augenblick an, da musste er sich nur Kevin und Karina ansehen. In der Highschool kennengelernt, nach dem Abschluss geheiratet und mittlerweile schon das 2. Kind. Es freute ihn, dass Kevin so ein Glück mit Karina hatte und wie glücklich die Beiden auch waren, das sah er seinem besten Freund jedes Mal an, wenn er zu Besuch bei der kleinen Familie war, die auch ein Stück seine eigene war. Inoffizieller Patenonkel von Owen und der kleinen Élodie und Trauzeuge damals bei ihrer Hochzeit. Es verband ihn und Kevin eine wirklich tiefe Freundschaft und das würde sich garantiert auch nie ändern.

 

 

Noch immer kämpfte die Frau mit ihrem Kind, weshalb sich Sami schließlich ein Herz fasste und auf die junge Frau zu ging. Ein freundliches Lächeln zu der Brünetten, ehe er in die Hocke ging und sich dem Jungen zu wandte. „Hey Sportsfreund, was machst du denn deiner Mama für ein Theater?“ Große verweinte Augen blickten zu ihm hinauf und die Verwirrung war in diesen zu sehen. Der für ihn fremde Mann irritierte den kleinen Jungen. Eine Antwort bekam Sami jedoch noch keine. „So ein großer Junge wie du unterstützt seine Mama doch oder nicht? Santa bringt doch grade den großen Jungs was, die ihrer Mama helfen.“, bedeutend sah er ihn an und erntete einen faszinierten Blick von dem Jungen. Die Mutter stand daneben und zog ihren Sohn endlich wieder auf die Beine. Die Erleichterung war ihr anzusehen. „Ich versprech dir Santa hat auf so liebe Kinder wie dich ein ganz besonderes Auge“, er zwinkerte und richtete sich auf. „Also nicht traurig sein, Er wird dir schon genau das richtige Geschenk vorbei bringen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich kenn da ein paar Helfer von Santa und sag ihnen nochmal was für ein lieber Junge du bist“ Jetzt bekam er auch ein Lächeln zusehen, während sich der Junge über die Augen wischte. „Danke“, sprach ihn schließlich die Frau an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Es freute Sami immer wenn er anderen helfen konnte, auch wenn nicht jeder so eine Hilfe gerne annahm, seine Aktion hätte auch nach hinten los gehen können, worüber er sich jedoch keine Gedanken gemacht hat. „Na komm Tyler wir holen noch die restlichen Backzutaten und backen für Santa ein paar Kekse.“ Tyler nickte und sah noch immer zu Sami, jedoch zu schüchtern um etwas zu sagen. „Na komm Schatz sag dem Herrn Tschüss, ja“, forderte sie ihn noch auf, aber der Junge erwiderte lediglich zögernd das Winken, welches Sami ihm noch mit einem weiteren Lächeln zeigte. Einen Augenblick sah er den beiden nach, bis er die Hände in die Taschen schob und selbst wieder los ging.

 

Seine Suche blieb jedoch erfolglos, er spähte in jedes Geschäft um den Gesuchten vielleicht dort zu entdecken, aber je näher er dem Ende der Einkaufsstraße entgegenkam, desto mehr breitete sich Unzufriedenheit in ihm aus. Er blickte zu dem letzten Geschäft und beschloss dieses zu betreten um vielleicht dort fündig zu werden, aber kaum hatte er den Laden betreten und den Blick von der belebten Fußgängerzone abgewendet, entging ihm wie ein paar Geschäfte weiter eine Haustür auf ging und der Japaner auf die Straße trat. Die Tür schloss sich und der junge Mann mit dem ungewöhnlichen Haarschnitt verschwand in die Richtung aus der Sami gekommen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Update alle 4 Wochen


End file.
